Uniformity
by Hex Enchantress
Summary: Looking at Adam was like looking into a mirror for me. He had black hair cut just like me, his eyes were the exactly same ice blue color, even the same pale skin as me. The only thing different about us was our voices since Adam's were a little deeper. Besides that, no one else can tell a difference. Not even our dad. Rated T for Jason's Language. RoyTim,
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a prompt I got from ****_A Clown and his Pipe, _****which I have to admit, I'm flattered to get. **

**In this Tim and Adam (you'll have to read to see who he is) are both around 8. The same time Tim started going after Batman. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any DC Comics. Though, if I did, Stephanie, Cass, and Wally West would all be in the New 52, and Damian wouldn't be dead.**

* * *

Tim POV

I looked down at my camera hanging around my neck, fiddling with the buttons to get the best outcome for the picture whenever Batman and Robin came around for patrol.

It was dark out, only the busy cars of the never ending low life of Gotham at the bottom lighting the night. There was a slight breeze in the air, carrying the stink of cigarette smoke and filth that made me wrinkle my nose a little bit.

"You shouldn't be out here, Tim." A familiar voice said behind me. I frowned, looking back at Adam.

Looking at Adam was like looking into a mirror for me. He had black hair cut just like me, his eyes were the exactly same ice blue color, even the same pale skin as me. The only thing different about us was our voices since Adam's were a little deeper. Besides that, no one else can tell a difference. Not even our dad. The only one who's been able to tell us apart is Mom, but she went through birth pain with us, so it would be kind of sad if she couldn't tell us apart.

"Why not? It's a nice night, don't you think?" I asked, looking around for Batman and Robin again.

"We have an outside balcony you could set on if you wanted to see the night that badly. Why are you out here?" Adam said, sitting down next to me.

I looked around, and my lips twitched into a smile when I saw the flutter of capes pass by. Quickly, I snapped a picture, right before the dynamic duo continued to fly into the night with practiced ease. "This is why." I said, showing him the picture.

Adam look at the picture, his nose wrinkling slightly. Huh. Did I always look like that when I wrinkle my nose?

"Tim, this is ridiculous. Batman and Robin aren't the only ones on the rooftops. The rest of the villains come by here, too. You could get hurt. And when Mom finds out, she'll be mad." Adam said, frowning at me. I bit my lip at the last comment.

Don't get me wrong, Mom is amazing. She takes us to her work when she can, plays with us with her own special games, and actually treats us like we're two different people. Not many people thought we were different. For some reason, people think that if you look a like, your one in the same.

But when Mom got mad, she wasn't someone you wanted to be around. As a matter a fact, me and Adam would both sooner jump off a roof then deal with Mom's unholy wrath if we could. Sadly, we'd never make it to the roof before she catch us.

"Adam, she's always on a trip. The only way she'll know without being in the same house, is if you told her. You won't tell her, right?" I asked, staring at him with slight fear.

The thing was, despite what people think, me and Adam do not act the same. I was more shy, awkward, and less social than Adam.

Adam was the oldest out of the two of us, though, and thought that him being older meant he had to protect me. Now, what his idea of protecting was, I wasn't sure. But, if he did tell Mom, it wouldn't shock me since he would think he's just 'protecting' me.

Adam didn't say anything, making my eyes water. Adam's silence always meant 'yes'. And if he was going to tell, my days of watching Batman and Robin were over.

"Adam, you can't!" I said, pleading with him through my eyes.

"Why not, Tim? Your just going to get hurt out here. And, the fact that your stalking Batman and Robin is... kind of creepy." Adam said, wincing when I gave him a glare I've been slowly learning from watching Batman glare at villains.

"Adam, I'm not stalking." I said, standing up and walking towards the fire escape.

"Then what do you call what you're doing out here?" Adam asked as he followed me down.

"I call it looking for excitement. There's nothing wrong with that." I said, glaring at him.

"It is when you look for danger, too." Adam said, snatching the camera away from me and started running back towards our house.

"Give it back." I yelled after him, running behind him as he ran through the crowds of people towards our house.

"No!" Adam yelled back at me, running even faster towards our house, which was only 2 miles away since the Bat's just started patrol.

I ran as fast as I could, but sadly, Adam had a head start that was desperately needed when trying to get through crowds, and as much as I spent my nights running around on the rooftops, Adam was more athletic than me from playing on his soccer team, or whatever other sport he decided to do.

"Adam, you can't tell Mom!" I yelled at him as we neared the house, just as I was starting to finally catch up. My lungs were burning, my breaths were coming out sort and ragged, and my body was shaking.

"You can't tell me what?" A familiar voice asked, right when I tackled Adam to the ground and started wrestling him for the camera.

I froze, looking up at Mom's hesitantly before gulping as dread filled me. "Tim's trying to get himself killed!" Adam said, tossing the camera gently over towards Mom where it landed on the grass in front of her.

"No I am not, Adam's being overprotective again." I said, scrambling off of him to get the camera.

Mom picked it up before me, her carefully painted blood red nails pressing against the camera's buttons to look through the pictures. "These are good photos of them, Tim. I'm guessing you had to jump on the roof tops to get these, correct?" She asked, as Adam stood next to me.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, hoping manners would make my punishment less horrible.

She didn't say anything for a while, just looking through the pictures before finally sighing. "Adam was right Tim, you're going to get yourself killed doing this." Mom said, making me hang my head as tears formed in my eyes.

Adam's fingers wiggle through mine, squeezing my hand gently in a comforting way. As overprotective Adam was about my safety, he was also my twin. Meaning, he knew exactly how miserable I was feeling right now.

"If I tell you not to go out anymore, would you actually listen?" Mom asked, handing me the camera again.

I shook my head, shuffling my feet. Mom sighed, though it sounded somewhat fond. "Then I guess you'll just have to be trained." Mom said, making my head and Adam's snap up at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I mean, I can't help it if you leave since I'm gone a lot, so I'm going to have your uncle train you." Mom said, making me and Adam look at each other confused.

"We have an uncle?" We asked at the same time.

She nodded, leading us inside the house. "Mom, if Tim's going to be trained, I'm doing it with him." Adam said, making me snap my head towards him in shock.

Like I've mentioned before, Adam was the total opposite of me. He was popular in school, no one beat him up or teased him, he was in almost every sport possible, and girls chased him all the time during recess. Point being, Adam was normal.

I, however, am not. I'm awkward, people tease me and push me around if they see me at all, and I take pictures of Batman. We were complete opposites who almost never did anything in public together, heck, we weren't even in any of the same classes at school. So why would Adam want to do this, something completely and totally _not normal _with me?

"I wouldn't expect any different. I'll call him tomorrow, and you can meet him." Mom said, sounding proud of Adam's choice while closing the front door behind us.

Mom sent us to bed right after, a frown pulling on my lips the entire way. "Why are you doing it, Adam?" I asked while I got changed into my night cloths.

"Doing what?" Adam asked, as if he didn't know.

"Agreeing to train. I mean, we never do anything together outside of our house." I said, tugging my shirt over my head.

"True, but I don't know uncle. He may be our crazy uncle we never knew we had and try to hurt you. Besides, I already train." Adam said as if it was obvious.

My frowned deepened, and I turned around to face Adam. "Your my twin, not my protector. I'll be fine by myself." I said, only getting an eye roll in response.

"I'm still going with you." Adam said, laying down on his bed with his back turned to me.

I glared at his back, but stopped to go to my own bed. Besides, it wasn't the worst thing that's happened to me before. Just a close second.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review!  
**

**I hope you liked this _A Clown and his Pipe_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I meant to update sooner, but I had to go to a wedding for my cousin. Sorry for taking so long.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics.**

* * *

Tim POV

I stared at the door, sitting in front of it crossed legged with Adam sitting next to me. "They've been in there for a while." Adam mused, breaking the silence.

I looked at him through the corner of my eye, noticing how he was twitching slightly. If I had been anyone else, I wouldn't have seen it at all. However, being his twin, it was easy to see. Since Adam was always the popular kid, he was always moving, and always talking to people. He never learned how to sit still, how to hide in the shadows or be quiet so no one would notice him. He wasn't me.

"Your going nuts sitting like this so long without moving, aren't you?" I asked, turning my eyes back at the door.

He blinked, nodding. "Just a little bit. I mean, I'm not used to sitting still so much without moving a little bit, at least. I don't see how your used to sitting still so much." Adam said, sighing.

"You weren't the one who hid from Batman. I don't expect being still is completely natural to you like Tim." Mom said, walking out with the white haired man that we saw walk in before.

"I still don't see why you want me to train them both." Our 'uncle' said, his only visible eye twitching. I didn't really believe Adam when he went on and on saying how this guy was going to be our crazy uncle we never knew we had, but the eye patch on his other eye wasn't helping.

"I thought Mom would have made that clear." I said, looking up at him as Adam gave him a look.

'Uncle' gave me an analyzing look, then looked at Adam, and then let out a single chuckle. "This one's definitely your child. Still doesn't mean I'll train them. I have a lot of things to do, and that doesn't involve watching two brats." He said, and both Adam's and my eyes twitched. Then I got an idea.

"Alright, well, what about we make a deal?" I asked, looking up at him with my hands behind my back.

"That depends. What deal?" He asked, narrowing his single eye.

I looked at Adam through the corner of my eyes, his eyes filling with recognition. Both of our lips stretching into a smirk. "Tell which one of us is Tim and which one is Adam." I said, leaning my elbow on his shoulder while he did the same to me.

"And if you can tell, then we'll leave you alone. If you can't tell, you have to train." Adam said, finishing me off with wide smirks on both of our faces.

He blinked, looking down at us as if it was a no brainer. "That one is Tim and this one is Adam." He said, pointing to me when he said Adam, and pointing to Adam when he said Tim. And our smirks widened.

"Your wrong Slade, you got them backwards." Mom said, smirking when Uncle Slade looked at us and her shocked.

"Your kidding." Slade said, giving Janet a dry look.

"Nope. I guess you'll have to get to know them better to know which is which. You'll start training them this week." Mom said, smiling when he glared at her before sighing.

"I suppose so. You brats better be ready for training. I'm not going easy on you two." Uncle Slade said before walking past us.

"I guess it's a good thing I've been in sports since I could walk, and you've been in Martial Arts the same time I joined sports, right Tim?" Adam asked with a grin.

"Maybe, but he's still better than us." I said, walking away from Adam.

"I'm trying to have a triumphant moment, Tim. Stop ruining it." Adam said with a scowl, running past me towards the backyard.

I heard Mom sigh behind me, placing a manicured hand on my shoulder. "Adam's just as clueless as ever. I swear, he's his father's child, no doubt about it." Mom said, shaking her head.

"I don't think that's just it, Mom. Adam's the popular one, I'm the one that gets picked on. Adam's good with sports, I'm the one who's good in class. We're opposites, so it only makes sense that he thinks this was a victory. Though, if any of us only told him it was just like a try out, he would probably crumble into a bunch of depressed pieces. Just like Dad would, right?" I asked, looking up at her as she smiled.

"Your right. For me and your father, our opposites work in our favor. For you and Adam, it's the opposite. But I need you to promise me something, okay Tim?" Mom asked, kneeling down to my level.

"Anything." I said, and I meant it. Adam was always closer to Dad, but I don't think Adam really saw how great Mom was. She would do anything for us, teach us anything, go through anyone for us. She would talk down every person with the way she talked, the way she taught me to talk, in a whole party just for us if we weren't happy. It happened once, and everyone even made a path for us when we left as Adam cried about a man trying to kidnap him while some lady tried to pull me away from the party as well. So, it was only far that I do anything for her in return, once in a while.

"I know Adam thinks he has to protect you, and I know you know that's wrong. Like Adam said, you've been taking Martial Arts since you could walk so you could defend yourself, obviously that means you can defend yourself just fine. But Adam's a lot like the kid next door. He's an, and don't you dare repeat this to your brother or father or even your uncle, attention whore. He needs the attention, not in the way that the Grayson child does, but he wants to be seen. Because, well, you know why." Mom said, and I did know why.

I dealt with being alone in strides, trying to ignore and block out everyone else because it made things easier when I realized I didn't have much like everyone else. But I dealt with it, and I would keep on dealing with it. Adam didn't know how to deal with it, so he made himself the star of every sport just for attention so he would look cool. Dick Grayson needed the attention because he needed to know there were people that were real friends to him. For Adam, they didn't need to be real friends, he just needed to be surrounded by people to make things seem less lonely.

"I need you to protect Adam, Tim. Because I know one day that Adam will be alone, and none of his so called friends will be around. I need you to be there, so he won't be alone, even if me or your father won't be able to get there." Mom said, looking straight into my widened eyes.

"Okay, Mom. I'll protect Adam." I said, ignoring the voice in my head screaming at me that this was too much pressure.

She nodded, standing back up. "Good. We got new books from Rome, though their in Latin. I think you should be fine though, since I know you've learned Latin as a pass time." Mom said, smiling as my own smiled stretched across my face.

"Thanks, Mom." I said, before running back to the library, smiling brightly.

* * *

Two Years Later, Tim POV

"I don't understand how your so good at this." Dick said as I fought him with my bo-staff.

I blocked his hit, stepping back slightly to reposition myself before aiming a kick at his chest. "What do you mean?" I asked, panting when he dodged my kick and made me dodge one of his own.

"I mean, how do you know how to fight like this? You only started training under Batman for a few months." Dick said, trying to sweep my feet, forcing me to jump back.

I frowned, biting my lip. None of the bats, not even Batman, knew about Slade being my uncle, or Adam training with me. And there was a really good reason for that.

"I've been in Martial Arts since I could walk." I said, aiming a kick at Dick's chest.

Dick pursed his lips, aiming a punch at me so quickly that I grunted when the hit came. "I meant how you can keep up with me in a fight? Even a Martial Art expert has trouble fighting me. And I've seen you handle guns and other weapons." Dick said, my eye twitching slightly at his ego. Though, it was true that Martial Art experts did have trouble fighting Dick, it was the way he said it so egotistically.

"I have an uncle who was in the army." I said, grunting when he kicked me in the stomach hard enough to make me fall on my butt.

"So, he trained you?" Dick asked, walking up to me with an out stretched hand.

"In self defense. Nothing much besides that." I said, trying to ignore the guilt that came with lying.

"Oh. Well, that makes more sense, I guess. Did he train anyone else, or was it just you?" Dick asked curiously.

I bit my lip even harder, shaking my head. If they learned that Adam trained with me, they would start wondering if he knew about all of our secret ID's. They would get Adam involved for no good reason. Don't mistake this as Adam being dumb enough that he didn't know I was Robin, because he did know my ID. But Adam made it very clear after I made my first appearance as Robin that he wanted nothing to do with the Bats. And I swore to Mom, I would protect Adam. Even from my other family. "No, I was the only one who he trained." I said, picking up my bo-staff that had fallen to the ground.

"Want another match?" I asked, forcing a smile onto my face so he wouldn't think something was wrong.

* * *

**So, this is still a prologue. I just wanted to show how much Janet would go for her kids. And I also wanted to show how much Tim would go through to protect Adam, even lying to Dick. **

**Remember to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is when the story really starts.**

**Warning I didn't put up before: it's slash. This also the first slash I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it's bad. I'm planning on trying this whole slash thing on a few other stories in the future, mostly because I've seen how big this whole gay marriage thing is becoming, and it sort of makes me mad because I know some really good people who are lesbians or bi,(I possibly have one friend who is gay, but I think he's still trying to figure that out) and I saw this protest with people holding signs up about gay people going to hell and all that, and it got me kind of mad because attraction is part of genetics and God makes you who you are including your genetics, and I know God wouldn't really make you like this to send you to hell, so I guess this is me showing me emotions through writing? Sorry, I'm ranting. I'll just shut up.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation**

* * *

Tim POV

I squirmed in my seat, trying to hold back the blush that was rising to my face as we flew out to Bahamas in Miss Martian's bio-ship. Me and Arsenal were going there to check out a bombing that happened there. We had good intel that said that Joker might have been the one who blew up the lab building there, but we weren't sure, hence why we were going out there to check. Except, there was one problem. Arsenal.

Don't get me wrong, Arsenal is nice, and I really like him, except... I think me liking him would be the problem. I liked him a little _too _much.

Ever since Arsenal first joined the Team, I've had a huge crush on him. So much of a crush, that I ended up blushing whenever he was around, and being forced to muffle squeaks when he would touch me, even if it was just a simple hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, Rob? You're face has been red since we left the Mountain." Arsenal asked, shocking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um, I'm fine." I said, though there was a look in his eye I didn't quiet understand. It was a cross between concern and... fondness? No way, why would Roy be fond of me?

"Looks like we're here." Arsenal said with a smirk, probably thinking about what explosives he could use here. Goodness, why did I have to like a guy who's hobby is to blow shit up?

I walked out of the bio-ship with him, biting my lower lip when I saw the building. It had probably been a nice building before, surrounded by plants and trees that gave off a relaxed character about the building. Now, it was blown to nearly ashes, and whatever was left was merely rubble. "Wow, whatever took this place down was pretty big." Arsenal said, after letting out an impressed whistle. I had to admit, even I was impressed. This building used to be 3 stories high, and it was all gone with one bomb, it was hard to not be impressed.

"Maybe not big, but just very powerful. It might have taken a few more than one bomb as well." I said, frowning at the damage.

"Point. Nightwing said only one person got out alive, but shes a mute 4 year old girl who is still learning how to write. He said she knows American sign language, do you?" Arsenal asked, looking down at me again.

"Yeah. Let's go, I'll talk to her and then we can get out of here." I said, willing the blush on my cheeks to go down.

I walked down to the police station, where the girl was being held before they sent her to her grandmother's house to live there. The problem with police outside of the cities with heroes, they didn't listen to heroes very much. Which meant that I would have to sneak into the police station to talk to the girl.

I blended in with the shadows as I sneaked into the building, keeping my eyes trained on my surroundings for anyone else around. Surprisingly, not very many people were inside the police station. In Gotham, if there had been a bomb, the police station would have been crazy with everyone running around like chickens with their heads cut off. "Huh, so this is what it's like in a police station that isn't working 24/7." I muttered to myself, walking down the hall with the sign 'Infirmary'. She would most likely be there, since she was probably hurt.

I walked towards the only room with a door slightly cracked open, my nose wrinkling at the smell of the medicine as I kept myself from puking. When Mom died, Dad had been at Adam's football game, not caring enough to pick up his phone when the hospital called. Me on the other hand, I was at home with Ms. Mack, who drove me down to the hospital right after we got the call.

I had to sit there while Mom died, the same smell of medicine overpowering me when the heart rate monitor flat lined. Ever since then, even the faintest smell of medicine made me want to throw up. And just because this was a police station and not a hospital didn't make it any different.

I opened the door, peering inside cautiously. The girl that Arsenal mentioned was curled up on a hospital like bed, tears rolling down her cheeks to fall to the sheets. "Are you alright?" I asked, keeping my voice low and steady when she looked up at me.

She shook her head, looking at me warily with her red rimmed eyes. "Yeah, stupid question. My name's Robin, what's yours?" I asked, standing next to her bed.

Her hands twisted into symbols that I translated into _'Trina.'_

"Trina is a pretty name. Listen, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to ask you a few questions about who blew up the lab so that I can put the bad guy who did it in jail. I know you must be sick of questions right now, so you can take your time, or you know, not tell me anything at all. It's your choice." I said, waiting for a response.

She looked at me tiredly, her eyes so tired for a 4 year old in a way that shouldn't even be possible. _'All I know is that a strange man with green hair set something down in the lab, then left with something before leaving while laughing.'_

I stared at her, a feeling of dread pooling up in my stomach. So it had been Joker. "Alright, thank you. I know the man, and I promise, me and my team are going to put him in jail once we find him. I promise." I said, nodding to her before running out the door, towards Arsenal.

"It was Joker. The girl said he took something before he left, but it looked like she didn't know what it was." I said, frowning. What would Joker want at a lab so much that he would bomb it later?

"Alright, let's go back." Arsenal said, walking towards the bio-ship suddenly.

I looked down, forcing myself to stop trying to look at his ass as I followed him. It wasn't fair, why did I have to like an asshole with an amazing ass?

* * *

(Breakline)

"I'm glad you and Arsenal are getting along. Honestly, I don't think anyone else on the team can really deal with him, you know?" Dick babbled as we appeared in the Bat Cave via zeta tube.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, honestly curious. I mean, Roy never really seems to act different around me then he does with other people. Wait, if he did, did that mean it was possible that he liked me too?

I shook my head, squashing that thought. Roy was amazingly handsome, smart, confident, and his mechanical arm was like something that came out of Iron Man, a movie _loved._ All I was... was awkward. Besides, Roy was straight. "Well, he's nicer around you, and he doesn't blow up stuff as much." Dick said, shrugging.

I shrugged, trying to take my thoughts off of Roy. Dick frowned, but let me change out of the Robin costume to go home for a late dinner. If Mom had still been around, she would have made me come home the same time before she died. But, Dad wasn't Mom, and he cared more about Adam's late sport games than me to make me eat dinner sooner.

"I'm home." I said, the words echoing a little bit through out the house when I finally made it home.

Dad wheeled his wheelchair in, smiling brightly. I bit my lip, knowing exactly what would happen. "How was practice, Adam?" Dad asked, and my eyebrow twitched.

"I'm Tim, not Adam." I said, trying not to feel bad feel bad when his smile faded into a light frown.

"Uh, right. Of course. Can you go help Dana in the kitchen? I think she needs help peeling the potatoes." Dad said, trying to brush off his mistake.

"Yeah, fine." I said, walking to the kitchen.

I tried to keep the anger out of my eyes, though, it didn't work all that great since Dana frowned when she saw me. "Is something wrong, Tim? I did call you the right twin, right?" Dana asked, peeling a potato carefully.

That made me get even angrier. Dad lived with me and Adam ever since we were born, and his girl friend he met last month knew us better than he knew us. No one can say that sounded right. "Yeah, you got my name right. Too bad Dad can't do the same." I muttered, grabbing a potato and a knife.

She seemed to frown at that, and looked down at the potato she was peeling. "Well, I think after the coma his hearing is going, you know? That's the only way you can really tell which of you it is." Dana said, trying to cover for my dad.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, my shoulders slumping. It still didn't explain why Dad looked happier when he thought I was Adam. But, I was used to that. After all, it happened a lot.

She nodded sadly, dropping the topic as the sound of the door opening again. Dad's happy voice echoed through out the house, getting closer to us as the sound of wheels rolling on the ground followed. "Hey, Tim. I didn't think you'd get home before me." Adam said, his deep voice making me wonder how Dad would think that was my voice.

"Mr. Wayne didn't need too much help today." I said with a shrug, reading between the lines like I knew Adam did the same.

Adam knew about me hanging out with the Wayne's a lot, probably connecting Batman to Bruce Wayne, and he also knew I was on the Young Justice Team. Which, is what he was referring to. "Cool." Adam said, his smile growing.

Adam didn't like me risking my life to help others, not that he didn't like that I helped people, he just didn't like the thought of me possibly dying. Which, when you think about it, was the only normal thing about the both of us. "Why don't you go take a quick shower, and we'll finish dinner?" Dad asked, though it was more of an order.

"Alright. I'll be back down soon." Adam said, smiling and running out of the room.

Dad's smile slipped from his face again, and I turned away from him so I didn't have to look at his disapointed face.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter being shorter than I usually write, but I just realized I had more homework than I thought, because my stupid GT English teacher wants me to annotate a book, which involves a lot of stupid steps. Is it weird that I hate a teacher that I've never met? **

**Anyways, review! And once again, sorry for my rambling at the beginning and end of this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Batman. But I really wish I did, so I could bring Steph and Cass into the New 52.**

* * *

Tim POV

"Are you okay? You look like someone killed your dog." Roy said, frowning slightly when I walked in.

After the dinner I had with Dad and Dana last night, and Dad showing how much he didn't want me around without really meaning to, I went through cases on my laptop to pull me out of my thoughts. I got so wrapped up in working, I didn't realize that the sun had come up at some point while I was working, and had spent all night up. Because of this, small rings were under my eyes, and I was moving slower than I usually do. And... I might have still been pissed at Dad for mistaking me as Adam. "Yeah, fine. It's nothing." I said, grabbing the coffee pot off the counter and pouring myself a cup.

"Really? You look like a zombie, I'm not really sure it's nothing." Roy said, looking through a gun magazine.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's just a family problem, I'll work it out." I said, not sounding as convincing as I had hoped I would.

"You know, funny thing is, I say that all the time to my civilian friends. Doesn't really work on someone who's going exactly through the same family problems. Well, maybe not the same, but, you know, family drama. It's all crazy." Roy said, flipping a page as he looked at me through the corner of his eyes.

I blinked, sipping more of my coffee just so I would make sure I was awake. I was dreaming, I had to be dreaming. Was Roy Harper, the guy that I had a crush on ever since he joined the team, really sounding like he wanted to _talk _to me? "Yeah, true. Only, my family problems is more like one of those TV drama shows that people watch. It's... kind of stupid." I said, smiling a little bit into my coffee mug.

In reality, it was stupid. I mean, I've had years to get used to Dad not being able to know who I am, I mean, does it really matter if your own father you've spent your whole life with doesn't even know who you are? Besides, it's not like it would really change anything. Dad's always like Adam more, and that was that. It's not like, if we were different in some other way and he was able to tell us apart that he would change how he felt about me.

"All family fights are stupid. There's always one person being a jackass in the family who thinks they're right or just don't give a shit about the other, and mostly, it's the parents. Out of curiosity, which is it?" Roy asked, this time looking up at me. He looked slightly concerned, and partially protective, but... why would he have those emotions in his eyes? I mean, it wasn't like he liked me or anything. I mean, he couldn't.

"Uh, well... I'm pretty sure it's a bit of both. My dad thinks he's right one second, and when he admits he's wrong, he doesn't really try to apologize for it." I said, smiling a little before taking another sip of my coffee.

Roy opened his mouth, trying to find the words to say. Then he closed his mouth, and we were left in a silence. "Can you do me a favor? Give this to Jason, he let me borrow it." Roy said, putting the gun magazine next to me and walked out, looking like he was mentally scolding himself. I nodded, my small smile fading into a frown. He was probably regretting talking to me. It was alright though, I mean, I was used to it by now. Adam was the twin everyone wanted, not me. It was never me.

I stared at my coffee for a second, then dumped the rest down the drain of the sink. Obviously, the coffee wasn't helping me a lot since I was thinking too much about my problems.

"Robin, follow me to the debriefing room. We have a mission to talk about." Nightwing said, walking out of the kitchen right after walking in.

I nodded, pushing my feelings away. I liked taking missions, if only so I could ignore my feelings for the time I did them. It was like my own little world of peace, while the mission went on anyways.

* * *

Jason POV

I stared at the ground, groaning. There was nothing going on, no one beating each other up, no muggings. Nothing. And it was driving me crazy.

"Uh, it's so boring out here when all the heavy hitters are in jail or away." I muttered, sitting on the ledge of the building I was stopping at.

People were cheering below us, everyone clapping and yelling. I looked down at the field across from the building, a middle school soccer game Gotham vs. Central going on. "I can't believe a soccer game is going on so late." I murmured.

I looked down at the game, since it was the only thing good happening. Though the chant everyone was screaming was confusing me. "Drake! Drake! Drake!" Everyone yelled, and I looked down at the soccer game. What I saw though, shocked me. Tim was the one they were chanting for!

Tim ran with the ball, kicking it towards the goal with a grin towards his face. But... Tim was fighting with the Young Justice Team on a mission in Sadi Arabia. So how could someone who looks exactly like him be here? "What the hell, kid?" I muttered, standing up. I had to figure out what the hell was going on, no question about that.

* * *

Tim POV

"I don't understand, why would Joker blow up that place? It wasn't a lab like the others, it was a storage for oil and metal parts. Why would he need anything from there?" I muttered to myself, walking out of the debriefing room.

I walked towards the kitchen, grabbing the gun magazine I told Roy I would give back to Jason. I grimaced at the thought of Roy, sighing at the thought of the mission me and Roy went on. Roy hadn't talked to me the entire time, and there had been an awkward silence for our entire mission. Looks like I was right about before about Roy not liking me.

"Hey Jason, Roy wanted me to give you back your gun magazine, he's through with it." I said, walking out of the zeta tube in the Bat Cave.

Jason was sitting in front of the Bat Cave, looking over his shoulder at me with a weird expression. "What's wrong? I'm only giving you back your magazine." I said, walking towards him with the magazine in my hand.

"It's nothing." Jason said, taking the magazine from me and looked back at the Bat Cave.

"Okay. Well, I have to go. My dad is having a late dinner, and since he can't do anything and only Dana will cook, she'll need my help. Tell Batman and Nightwing, will you?" I asked, turning to walk away.

"Sure." Jason said, waving me away.

I nodded, thinking about what I would have to do to help Dana while Dad let Adam rest and do nothing except brag about his abilities. Man, how was I related to such an egotistical jerk?

* * *

Jason POV

I sighed in relief, pulling up the page I had before Tim came in. It was a newspaper picture of me and Adam. Both of us looked exactly alike, and no one would know which is which.

I guess Tim really did have a twin. And from what I've read about Adam he was an attention whore. It seems to me that even if they looked alike, they were total opposites. I also read more about Adam then Tim, and from what I can tell, Adam was more known than Tim. And that might be the reason he never told us about his twin.

Huh, and the others said I wasn't a detective.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Sorry for it not being short. Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. Also, you might have noticed, I changed the story to Young Justice instead of Batman, since it seemed to be going into the Young Justice direction more than a Batman comic direction. Don't worry, it will still have Batman and his sidekick in it, but it's just under the Young Justice Catagory instead of Batman.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

"Where are you going, Adam?" Dad asked as I pulled the front door open.

I gritted my teeth together, holding back my growl. "I'm Tim, Dad. And I'm going over to the Wayne's." I said, continuing to walk out the door as if it didn't bother me that he didn't even know my name.

"Oh. Listen Tim, I want you to stay here, okay?" Dad asked, making me freeze with the door knob clenched in my hand tightly, my knuckles turning white.

"Why?" I asked, my voice turning into a cold edge.

Dad sighed behind me, muttering something under his breath about me being difficult like Janet. "Because, your spending way too much time there, Tim. I don't even know what you're doing there." Dad said, giving me a look.

"What do you mean I'm spending way too much time there? I told you, I'm helping Mr. Wayne with some stuff for his work, and that takes a lot of time. Besides, it's not as if it messes with your schedule, since I always get back after Adam's games." I said, glaring at him for the implication.

He thought _I _spent way too much time away from home? How could he possibly think that when all he ever does is go to Adam's practices and games, and never even spends his time looking at me? "Tim-" He started.

He stopped when Dana walked in, looking at our angry looks confused. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"No, I was just heading over to Mr. Wayne's." I said, slamming the door behind me as I left.

* * *

"Are you alright? You look like you want to punch someone in the face." Roy commented as he walked next to me.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just a few family issues." I said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, trust me, I understand. Ollie isn't exactly the best, you know? Anyways, we were wondering if you wanted to play Halo? I need someone else on my team, and it might help you get your mind off of the family." Roy said, my blush turning into a whole new shade of red.

"Uh, sure." I said, following him into the Den room.

Bart and Jaime were there already, setting up the game so we could play. "You got Rob to play, so crash." Bart said, grinning as he picked up his controller.

"Yup, and that means I'm going to kick your ass." Roy said, grinning as he slung his arms around my shoulder.

I blushed madly, sitting down next to him on the couch as he tossed me a controller. We started the game, his knees knocking against mine as the game got more and more exciting. "Damn it, why don't you two die?" Bart whined, jumping up onto the couch.

"Because, we're awesome." Roy said, smirking as he tried to shoot at Jaime.

I smiled, fighting down the blush that was rising to my cheeks from what Roy said. I rolled my shoulders, grinning as the anger from my fight with Dad was slowly released into the game of Halo. "Not for long." Lagoon Boy said behind us before he dumped something slimly onto me.

I looked down as my character and Roy's died, twitching as the anger that was being released in a good way seconds before was building up in my system. There was dead fish bits covering me, the dead pieces of fish slipping down into my shirt and pants. Everyone around me laughed, Roy's few deep chuckle mixing into the rest of the laughs.

"What the hell, La'gann?" I snapped, glaring at him as my blush darkened so much it was darker than Batgirl's hair.

I stood up, pushing past him roughly as I walked towards the showers before he could even say anything.

I walked into the nearest shower stall, happy that they got rid of the communal showers after Impulse appeared and used them against us. Mostly because it was getting annoying hearing La'gann and Kon fight about who was bigger every time I took a shower. I slipped my cloths off, wincing when smelly pieces of fish hit the ground. Ugh, gross.

After turning the hot water up all the way, I leaned against the shower wall, the hot water spraying onto my chest and face, salty tears mixing in with it. Roy laughed at me. Roy laughed at me getting hit with fish, he _laughed. _

"I shouldn't be so surprised, I mean, he probably just asked me to be on his team because I was good at video games, no other reason. And the reason he was nice to me was probably just because I'm Jason's little brother." I mumbled to myself, rubbing shampoo that I had put in my hair seconds before out. I sniffed, then wiped away the tears that were rolling down my face.

"Who are you talking about, Tim?" Roy asked outside my shower stall, scaring the absolute crap out of me.

I blushed, the feeling of fire engulfing my face. "Uh, um, no one! Um, how much of that did you hear?" I asked nervously.

"Just the part about someone being nice to you because you were Jason's little brother. Are you alright? You know, after Lagoon Boy dumped dead fish bits onto you?" Roy asked, the sound of feet scuffing the ground echoing outside my stall.

"Yeah, I guess my anger just hasn't worn off from my fight before. So, uh, why- why are you in here?" I asked, turning the water off.

He didn't answer for a while, his feet shuffling nervously like he wasn't sure how to talk about it. "I- um- came in here to apologize for laughing. Nightwing did mention to us that you had OCD, and I probably shouldn't have laughed." Roy said, and I froze slightly. Was he apologizing? And... did he really mean it? Or did he just say sorry because he knew Jason and Dick would kick his ass if anyone ever hurt me?

"Oh, that's okay. I mean, my OCD is mostly with how things look, like if there's dirt somewhere or if there's a blood stain on the carpet. Fish isn't that hard to get off of you, though the smell is horrible." I said, mentally scolding myself when I realized I didn't have my spare cloths to change into. Ugh, I'm such a dumbass.

I grabbed the towel draped on the stall door, tying it around my waist. I walked out, just as Roy was talking. "Yeah, I have to agree with that. I don't know how people stand the smell, it ree-!"

My eyes widened, my blush turning into a whole new shade of dark red. Roy was frozen against me, his lips like a thin metal line against mine. I was about to pull back, I was going to try to explain that I had never meant to kiss him when I walked out of the shower stall, and that it would never happen again, even if it killed me to say it.

But before I could, one of his arms wrapped around me, pulling me till I was chest to chest with him. His other hand, the metal one, grabbed my chin softly, and tilted it back so that his lips could move against mine easier. I may or may not have squeaked, the almost not sound being swallowed by him as he probed my mouth with his tongue, as if asking for an invitation into my mouth.

I gasped, the shock of his soft lips and tongue poking and prodding at my mouth shocking me completely. He took advantage of it, his tongue slipping into my mouth, exploring every part of my mouth like he was trying to make a map of it. We pulled back seconds later, both of panting for air.

I looked up at Roy, my face flushed and my eyes wide. You would think I would be happy, ecstatic even. But... I wasn't. I was nervous, and terrified that he might turn around and laugh at me for being homosexual. "I-I-I I need to go. I'll, um, uh, see you later." I said, running out of the boys shower quickly to grab my cloths and leave.

* * *

**Sorry, I meant to update sooner, but I just had the first day of school yesterday, and I'm still getting settled back into school. I promise I'm going to update faster, so you guys can know what happens after their kiss. Don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

Roy POV

"I screwed it up." I moaned into the pillow on Jason's bed.

Jason snorted, throwing a gun magazine at my head. "No you didn't. The only thing you screwed up at was not following him when he ran off." Jason said, making me groan.

"But he ran away! Don't you think that means something? What if he isn't gay like you said he was, huh? Then I've been crushing on a straight dude, and that never ends well for gay guys." I said, grabbing the magazine off my head without looking up and throwing it somewhere randomly in the room. Jason could find it later if he wanted it back that badly.

"He ran away because he has a crush on you. You have no idea how much he asks about you. If I even mention your damn name, he'll perk up so quickly it gives me a damn _whiplash_. Trust me, he likes you. I think he just thought _you _were straight, and because he's a little bit of a freak he made himself think you would never even think of going out with him. Point being, _you should have manned up and went after him._" Jason said, making me groan again.

"Ugh, I get it, I should have pulled a chick flick and went after him in and proclaim my never ending love for him, just in case he goes on a plane to some foreign country and I never see him again. I get it." I muttered, glaring at him.

"I don't have to help your sarcastic ass, you know." Jason said, narrowing his eyes at me.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Yeah, I know. I'm just not sure what to do now." I said, remembering the way he looked at me panicked when we pulled away from the kiss and ran.

"I think I might have a plan." Jason said, a smirk in his voice. Crap, this couldn't be good.

"What is it? And does it involve me doing something stupid?" I asked, opening my eyes to look at him suspiciously.

"No." Jason said, rolling his eyes as he picked up a paper on his cluttered desk.

He showed me the paper, my eyes widening. It showed two different people, both of them looking like Tim with two different kinds of cloths on. The one on the right, the one I was sure that was Tim, was smiling shyly and in a tux at some formal party. The other looked like the exact opposite of Tim, in a Basketball jersey and shorts, holding a giant golden basketball on the platform and a grin that seemed almost arrogant. "Why does it look like Tim has a twin that is his polar opposite?" I asked, sitting up to look up at Jason.

"That's because he does. He hasn't told any of us, and I'm wondering why. So, we're going to meet his twin brother at his football game against Star, and Dick is going to drag Tim there. You two can talk and sort your shit out there." Jason said, smiling largely.

I looked at the paper, than Jason. "Alright, when's the game?" I asked, Jason's grin changing into a smug smirk.

"Tonight, lets go." Jason said, throwing my shoes at me. I blinked, then nodded. If it meant I would have a chance to talk to Tim, then I would go. Besides, not many Star kids would go to a game in Gotham, someone would have to cheer the Star team on.

* * *

Tim POV

I looked up at the ceiling of my bedroom, the feeling of emptiness filling my entire body. It had been a few days since Roy kissed me, and I was regretting running away more and more everyday.

"Come on Timmy, we're going out." Dick said, bursting into my room.

I looked at him for a second, then turned back to the ceiling. "I don't feel like going out, Dick." I said, yelping when he grabbed my hand and started to literally drag me out of my room in the manor.

"Timbo, you've been cooped up in your room way too much. You need to get out before you turn even paler than you already are." Dick said, making me sigh.

If Dick really wanted to take me somewhere, he was going to, and no matter how much Robin training I had, he was still Nightwing. "Where are we going?" I asked, standing up tiredly.

He smiled brightly, his teeth gleaming in the bright light. "It's a surprise." Dick said, leading me to the garage.

I got in the front seat, leaning against the window as Dick drove. After a while of everything blurring past me, I finally recognized the stadium that Adam went to for games, the bright lights hurting my eyes even from the car. "What are we doing here?" I asked, my voice coming out colder than I thought it would.

Dick seemed slightly shocked, blinking at me before pulling the keys out of the car. "We're meeting Jason here." Dick said, getting out of the car.

I followed him, keeping my head down so no one would see my face. At places like this where my brother came to a lot would usually end up with people thinking I was him, and would be disappointed when they figured out I wasn't him. And after the past few days, I really didn't need that. "Come on, let's go find Jay." Dick said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder so he could steer me towards the bleachers.

"Hey Dickie, took you guys long enough." Jason said once we finally found him on the top bleacher, though it wasn't because of him that I blushed like a tomato. It was the person next to him, Roy Harper.

"Yeah, I had to drag him out of his room." Dick said, pushing me next to Jason, who moved over so I could sit next to Roy.

I looked away from him, blushing so hard I could feel heat radiating off of my skin. "Jason, why was I supposed to meet you here?" I asked, my voice devoid of all emotion.

"I was hoping you could tell us why you had a twin brother and didn't tell us." Jason said, smirking when I looked up at him shocked.

"It didn't really matter." I muttered, propping my feet on a bleacher.

"How does it not matter? Does he know?" Dick asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah, but he won't tell anyone. We're identical twins. I mean, not even my dad knows who I am. Whatever happens to me will happen to him as well." I said, receiving three very shocked looks.

"Your dad doesn't even know who you are? How can he not know, I could tell who you were next to your brother just by a picture. Your polar opposites." Roy asked, looking at me shocked. And I looked back at him equally shocked.

I shook my head, smiling ruefully. "If you talked to both of us in real life, and we wore the same thing, I'm not sure you'll be able to tell a difference." I said, smiling at him before looking back at the bleachers and blushing.

"We're going to get a drink, be right back." Jason said, dragging Dick behind him towards the food stand.

I shivered in the cold wind, my arms cold while my face felt it was on fire. "Here, you can use my hoodie if you want." Roy said, handing me his red jacket.

I blinked, my face turning even redder. "You don't have to do that. I'll be fine." I said, rubbing my arms slightly.

Roy rolled his eyes, forcing the hoodie into my hands. "Your shivering. Besides, I'm not that cold." Roy said, shaking his head when I tried to give it back.

I blushed some more, but pulled the hoodie on over my head. "Thanks, Roy." I said, taking in the smell of his cologne.

"Welcome. Listen, I- I want to talk about what happened a few days ago." Roy started, looking at me with a small blush himself.

"What about it? Did you want to make fun of me because I was gay?" I asked, turning my head away.

"No! I mean, I kissed you back, Tim. I thought you would have figured out by that alone that I was gay too." Roy said, making me blush from embarrassment.

It was true, I probably should have figured that out by now. But, I always thought he was straight, and I thought he would never want me. That just doesn't go away in a few days. I leaned my head on his shoulder without realizing, then kept it there when he didn't push my head off.

I lifted my head up when I saw Jason and Dick walking back towards our bleachers. Roy opened his mouth to say something as they sat down again, probably to get Jason from smirking like a bastard.

However, someone beat him to it. Someone I knew. "Hey Tim, what are you doing here?" Adam asked with girls from the cheer leading team following up behind him.

"They wanted to see your game." I said, gesturing to the others.

"Adam, is this your twin brother? Damn, I can't even tell you two apart." One of the cheer leaders asked, shivering herself from the cold wind with a large smile on her face.

"Yeah. Tim, this is Rebecca, the Captain of the cheerleading team. Rebecca, this is Tim." Adam said, smiling.

She gave me an analyzing look, and I knew exactly what she was going to say. "You guys look the same, but I think your stronger. No offense, but your brother looks like a major wimp." She said, smiling at Adam flirtingly.

"Yeah, I have to agree. He probably took his friends here to show off that he has a brother like you. I can't say I blame him, he probably needs all the help he can get to get a friend, since he's a loser and all." Someone else on the cheer leading team said, and I clenched my eyes together tightly.

From a first glance, that is what I looked liked. I looked like a weak wimp, a loser, and a friendless kid hoping for any shot at having a friend. But the thing that hurt the most, Adam was saying a thing. "Excuse the hell out of you bitch, but we dragged Tim here so we could watch the game, not so we could meet his dead beat brother, no offense Tim." Jason said, looking at me concerned when I snapped my eyes open.

"Adam's not a dead beat-"

"Well, he's not exactly brother of the year, either Tim. Actually, he looks like a pansy to me." Roy said with a smirk as Adam and his cheerleader back ups gaped at him.

Dick tugged me away from them before I could say anything else, looking at me sadly as I hung my head. "You shouldn't listen to what those girls said Tim, they're stupid. And so is your brother for not saying anything." Dick said, giving me a tight hug when we made it out of the stadium.

"No, they were right. I mean, people have been saying that over and over again my entire life. It's the cold, hard truth, and I'm used to it by now." I said, pulling myself out of his grip.

"No, it's no-"

"Tim, what are you doing here? Let me guess, showing off your friend off to Adam, huh? I understand why, since you don't have many friends, but try not to abuse it too much, okay?" Dad asked, rolling up towards me and Dick before passing us with Dana behind him, glaring down at him.

"See what I mean? Even my dad agrees with what those cheerleaders said, and the only reason he knows who I am is because he knows that Adam always spends 10 minutes after every game to get all of his things." I said, fisting my hands in the sleeves of the hoodie that went past my hands several inches.

"I'll walk home, see you later, Dick." I said, running towards home before he could even open his mouth.

I ran all the way home, making sure to keep my tears in. I wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that Adam hadn't said anything in my defense, or the fact that Roy, Dick, and Jason all saw everything.

"I shouldn't be surprised. I knew they would figure it out soon, I knew they would figure out about Adam. It won't take long before they like him better than me, that much I know for sure." I whispered to myself, the feeling of Roy's jacket sliding against my skin and the smell of his cologne mixing in with the trash and filth of Gotham the only thing that made me feel slightly better than the rest of the times Adam's friends had made fun of me and he never said a thing.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nations**

* * *

Tim POV

"Tim, your late, and your wet. You should change before coming down for dinner." Dad said when I walked in, rolling past me, ignoring my hiss of pain when he rolled over my toes.

I walked up the stairs to my room I shared with Adam, my cloths soaked from the rain that had started when I was half way to my house. "You got soaked." Adam said from his side of the room, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair damp from his shower.

"That's what happens when it starts raining." I snapped, taking off my cloths with my back turned to him.

Since we were identical twins, we were the same in almost every way, and we never really cared much about getting dressed in front of each other. Because, identical twins, we've both seen whatever the other has.

"Well, you deserve it for coming to the game like that." Adam snapped back, making me freeze mid way of putting my pants on.

I turned back to him, glaring at him. "So what, you don't want me to show up to your games?" I asked, my voice turning into a tone I used when Mom was teaching me how to talk someone down.

"No, I'm fine with you showing up to my games. I mean how you showed up there with those guys, wearing that guys jacket, and rubbing up against that red head while looking like you were about to kiss him. Do you know how many questions I got after you left? The cheerleaders kept asking me if I was a queer too, and the guys on my team started making fun of me, all because of you!" Adam yelled, his voice rising steadily.

I froze, looking at him brokenly for a second before glaring at him even harder than before. "So that's what this is about? You getting made fun of because your twin brother was gay? How the hell do you think I feel? Everywhere I go, there's someone looking for you, and when they find out I'm not you, they get disappointed, and than start making fun of me. Do you know how long that's happened to me? Ever since you started playing sports, and I've never once asked you to stop playing sports because I was getting made fun of in the process. So I think you can handle a little ridicule, especially if it'll get your bloated ego in check." I spat, pulling on a shirt quickly and grabbing Roy's jacket.

I was about to storm out, my hand just within reach of the door knob. But it was yanked open before I could grasp the handle, showing Dad in the entrance. "Adam! Sorry." Dad said, his eyes widening when he saw me.

"I'm Adam, Dad." Adam said behind me, the concern in Dad's eyes fading quickly.

"Of course, sorry. Hurry up boys, Dana and I have something we want to tell you at the table. Oh, and Tim, if your going to be gay, don't be gay at your brother's games." Dad said, rolling away right after. I nodded, my eyes turning cold. So he had heard everything.

I left the room, following him while Adam finished getting dressed. Whatever news Dad had couldn't be good, considering the fact that the last time he had news, I ended up staying with my uncle Slade again while Adam went on a vacation to Hawaii with Dana and Dad. Or he might just be saying that Dana was moving in. Yeah, that would make more sense.

When I got to the diner table, food was already spread on the table, Dad and Dana. "Hey, is Adam almost ready to come down yet? You are Tim, right?" Dana asked, looking at me with concern, understanding, and sympathy. Dad had told her I was gay, he must have, or else she wouldn't be giving me a look that screamed, _your not alone. I won't judge you._

"Yeah, Adam will be down soon." I said, walking towards the cabinet with the plates since there weren't any placed on the table after hanging Roy's jacket over my arm. I didn't want to put it down, because even if it was soaking wet, it still smelled like Roy, and if this dinner turned bad, I knew it would be the only thing that made me feel better.

The door to the dining room opened again, showing Adam with a false smile on his face, and a look shot at me that said our fight wasn't through. "Great, your both here. Ready to hear the news?" Dad asked, smiling brightly.

"Sure, what is it?" Adam asked, his smile growing into a real one.

Dad opened his mouth, obviously not caring if I was ready to hear the news as I picked up the glass plates. "Me and Dana decided to get married." Dad said, and I froze.

My whole world seemed to stop, everything freezing in the painful moment of time. I didn't hate Dana, in fact, it would be better to say I liked her even better than Dad. But Dad had only dated her 2 months after he got out of his coma and found out Mom was dead, and it had only been 4 months since they've been together. How could Dad move on so quickly as if Mom didn't matter?

"I guess that makes you part of the family now, huh Mom?" Adam said, and even if it was said as a joke, it shattered me completely.

There was a loud shattering sound, and I looked down as everyone looked at me. The plates in my hands had dropped, all of them breaking on the floor into shards. A few managed to get stuck in my shoes, breaking through the fabric and staining them red with my blood from the cuts the glass etched into my skin. "Tim, clean that up. Now." Dad ordered, his voice hard and cold in a way I grew far too familiar with.

I shook my head, slowly backing away from them as tears that had built up ever since Mom's death started slipping down my cheeks. "How could you?_ Did Mom mean nothing to you?_" I yelled, my voice coming out angry. Angrier than I've been in a long time.

"Tim, stop this. Your hurting Dana." Dad snapped, obviously not giving a shit about how I felt, about how this effected me.

"How am I hurting Dana? I'm not spitting on her grave, I'm not pushing her aside like you are with Mom. Actually, I like her! She gives a crap about how I feel, she hasn't given me a judgemental comment or look about me being gay, and she at least knows my name unlike you! So no, I won't listen to you because your not my dad! A dad is supposed to know what their kid's hobbies are, and try to know them better! You don't even know my damn name at first glance! Some dad you are." I hissed, my voice turning cold and hard like how Mom taught me to.

It was the tone that I learned tore people apart, it was a tone that made people slowly unwind until they were losing themselves in self regret or insanity. It was a tone that Dad widened his eyes at, knowing exactly where I learned it from.

I turned away before anyone could say anything, running so quickly out the house I could beat Adam's whole damn track team. The rain from before was still pouring, turning Roy's jacket even more soaked as I pulled it on over my head.

I wasn't sure how long I ran for, it didn't really matter. What did matter was how quickly Adam and Dad so quickly tossed Mom away, like she wasn't even worth their time to remember. What did matter was how I ran into somebody, and fell onto the ground, getting water all over the butt of my pants. "Tim? I thought Dickie said you were supposed to be at your house." Jason said, blinking down at me with Roy next to him.

On a normal occasion I would blush, but now, I just didn't have the energy for even a small blush. "Yeah, I was, and that turned out to be a huge mistake." I said, standing up quickly.

"What happened after the game?" Roy asked, frowning with concern written all over his face.

I deflated, remembering the way Adam and Dad forgot about Mom, again. "I don't want to talk about it." I said, shaking my head.

Jason's arm wrapped its self around my shoulder, pulling me towards a coffee shop Mom used to go to named _The Gibb. _"Well, if we can't get you legally drunk to make you tell us, then we'll just have to make you drink so much coffee you'll be too full of caffeine to not tell us." Jason said, smirking in his usual cocky way that usually pissed me off.

But there was a concerned, somewhat brotherly, look in his eyes that showed he really was worried, so I let him drag me into the coffee shop. Besides, Mom used to talk about it all the time, and Mom wasn't easily impressed, so it must be good.

When we went in, the waitress took our orders quickly, winking at Roy that made my mood turn even more sour. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.

"I'll be right back, I need to go to the rest room before I piss in my pants." Jason said, walking towards the rest room slowly, looking over his shoulder at us like he was waiting for something. Wait, did he really just leave so he would force Roy to talk to me?

"Did he just leave to force us to talk to each other?" I asked, turning my head to face Roy.

"So, what happened at your house?" Roy asked, clearly changing the topic so he wouldn't have to answer 'yes'.

I shrugged, leaning back in my seat tiredly. "I really don't want to talk about it." I said, looking at the window.

I heard Roy take in a breath, and then another before saying, "I know it's pretty well known I'm not good with my family, especially Ollie. And trust me, when it comes down to fights with your family, I know exactly what not to do. And that's one of them. If you don't talk about it to _someone, _a brother, an asshole you call a friend, a nerd that annoys, hell, even one of those radio talk shows that get callers in to talk about their feelings, it's only going to get worse. It bottles up more and more, and it all has to come out at some point. And usually those aren't the best times so-"

"Can Ollie tell the difference between you and the other Roy? Even when you hair was the same as his, and no one could really tell the height of either one of you when you were both sitting?" I asked, cutting him off as I continued to look outside.

"Yes. I mean, me and... Roy are different. Not as different as you and your twin but- oh. Your dad doesn't know which one of you is which, does he?" Roy asked, his voice turning sad.

"No. And he always asks first if I'm Adam, as if he doesn't even want to acknowledge me. After I tell him I'm Tim, he gets this disappointed look in his eyes, like he wished I died with my mom on that cruise ship." I said, turning my gaze to the waitress who was handing us our coffees.

"That's not all it is though, is it?" Roy asked, leaning back as he sipped his coffee and sighed in content. If I had been in a better mood, I probably would have done the same, the coffee was amazing. No wonder Mom liked it here.

"No. My dad just got out of his coma 6 months ago, and he's... he's remarrying." I said, internally brightening up just a little bit when Roy widened his eyes in disbelief. At least I wasn't the only one who thought my dad was a dumbass.

"What the hell is wrong with him? No offense or anything, but your dad is an asshole. Did he not think you liked your mom? Or did he even consider that you like the woman he's marrying?" Roy asked, his eyebrows drawing together in a sort of protective anger.

"No offense taken, my dad is an asshole. And Dana is nice, I mean, she at least knows my name when she sees me. Though, Dad probably didn't consider my feelings too much. I wasn't close to Dad, like, ever. I was always with my mom when they were home, reading a book in some foreign language, learning how to rip people apart with words, or training with her and my uncle on how to cripple someone. Adam always liked Dad better, and I don't really think Dad registers that me and Adam are two different people with just the same face, so he tries to treat me like him and... needless to say it doesn't work." I said, blinking when I realized just how much I was saying.

Never have I poured my heart out to someone so much, not to Dick, Jason, or even my best friends at the Young Justice HQ. And right now, it felt... nice. Surprisingly. "Yeah, I highly doubt it would. I mean, Adam is an asshole, and a prick. Your smart, nerdy, you get rediculously violent when someone pisses you off, which I have to admit is kind of hot and- you know what, ignore me, I'm going to shut up." Roy said, shutting his mouth tightly.

I grinned, despite whats happened, and took another sip of my coffee. "So, when Jason walked off you kind of gave him a look. Have you been getting dating advice from my straight ass hell older brother?" I asked, grinning widely.

Roy groaned, his face heating up slightly. "Sort of? I don't know, it's mostly him making us meet each other and just leaving. I'm not sure if that counts as advice or not." Roy said, making my smile grow.

"That's what happens when you ask a straight guy for advice. Seriously, a lesbian would have be-"

I squeaked, the sound being lost in Roy's mouth as his lips met my mine. Somehow he managed to move from his seat across from me to right next to me, and was able to pull me so close to him I was half on his lap in a matter of seconds. And I was loving it. But if asked, I was going to deny the squeak later.

We pulled back, both of us breathing hard. "Your not going to run away this time, are you?" Roy asked, looking at me with something I've never seen in his eyes before. Fear, fear of being rejected.

"No. Because honestly, that was a really nice way to tell me to shut up. And, we're going to talk about _this, _" I said, gesturing between me and Roy, "because I'm really tired of just crushing on you from a far." I said, a blush covering my cheeks.

"Well it's about damn time."

I turned my head, blushing an even darker shade of red when I saw Jason and his damn smirk. "You're a jerk, Jason." I muttered, leaning my head on Roy's shoulder to hide my face.

"And while that's true, we should probably go. The waitress is giving you dirty looks." Roy said, laughing when I blushed even more. How many more saw me confess that I wanted to be Roy's boyfriend?

We left the shop, Roy waving bye when he said he had to go back to Star. I would have been disappointed, if Roy hadn't written on my hand at some point a time to meet him at the HQ. "You were giving my crush dating advice. I'm not sure whether I should beat you with something, or give you my cookie the next time we all have a fight over Alfred's cookies." I said, looking over at Jason.

"I think you should go with the cookie. And do you want to crash at the Manor? I heard of all the shit that's going on in your house, I'm guessing you probably don't want to go back." Jason said.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice." I said, wrapping my arms around Roy's soaked hoodie.

"Okay, than lets go. My cars parked around the corner." Jason said, dragging me towards his car when I looked at him surprised. Since when did Jason own a car that wasn't Bruce's?

"Don't look so shocked, I have to get to places without B finding out, you know." Jason said, rolling his eyes. I blushed a little from embarrassment, nodding.

Jason's car wasn't anything fancy like Bruce's car, it was just a Toyota Corrola 2013 that had been used before Jason bought it, from the looks of all the dents and scratches. But the seats were comfortable when I buckled myself in, and that's all that really mattered at the moment when my eyes started closing. I resisted for a little bit, then let out a relaxed breath and closed my eyes when Jason said, "Go to sleep Baby Bird, I'll make sure you get there."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

Tim POV

"Are you sure you want to go back, Baby Bird? You do know you can stay at the Manor a little bit longer." Jason said, both of us standing in front of the gate of Drake Mansion.

Yeah, I knew it. I knew I could have stayed at Bruce's house for a whole year before Dad ever cared about me, and the only reason he would have cared was because he didn't want CPS breathing down his neck when they found out one of his children he was supposed to be taking care of hadn't been home for an entire year. But, at the same time, I couldn't.

I knew I couldn't leave what I said hanging in the air, I couldn't let Dana go on thinking I hated her, especially when she was the only one nice to me in that house. "Yeah... I know. But just because I don't want to go back doesn't mean I shouldn't. Even if they do think I'm some stupid gay fag." I said, looking down at my shoes.

"You do know if they try something in there, you can call us, right? Or, hell, call Roy. He'll probably burn down the whole damn house for them just looking at you wrong." Jason said, chuckling as I glared at him.

The news that my straight surrogate older brother gave my gay crush advice on how to date me still freaked me out, especially since it _worked. _"I can get through my own family issues, you know. Besides, if something happens, I'll just call my uncle and see if I can stay at his house in Gotham." I said, grinning when I thought back to my uncle.

Yes, Slade Wilson wasn't the best uncle ever, but he was the one I had, and he never turned down a chance to help family. Even if he didn't really want them around. Too bad Dad couldn't be like that.

"You have an uncle? I thought your parents were both only children." Jason said, raising his eyebrow.

I gulped, mentally scolding myself for letting it slip. Stupid, Tim, stupid. "Yeah, he was my mom's half brother. He came around a lot when me and Adam were kids, but after Mom died he stopped showing up. It's mostly because of my dad though, my uncle hates him. Probably more than before considering he's getting remarried so quickly." I said, bitting my lip.

None of it was a lie, Uncle Slade did stop coming by after Mom died. But my uncle erased all records concerning his family, so if Jason looked him up, I knew he wouldn't find him. And that, would raise some question. "Can't say I blame him. I probably would be mad too, if someone remarried after my sister died so quickly." A gentle voice said behind us.

I turned around, blinking at Dana. She hadn't snuck up on us, both of us knew someone was behind us. But Dad was having work done to the garden, so we thought it had just been a worker. Neither of us thought that it would Dana. "Yeah, I would be too." Jason said, narrowing his eyes, wrapping one arm around my shoulder protectively.

Dana looked at me and Jason, and I winced when I saw where her line of thought was going. "Dana, this is Jason. He lives with Mr. Wayne, so I see him a lot when I go over there to help him. He's also Roy's friend." I said, Dana's eyes widening when she saw that her thought about who Jason is was wrong.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were Roy for a little bit. Which, you should invite him over sometime, Tim." Dana said, smiling at Jason kindly.

Jason looked Dana over a little bit before nodding slowly. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. Roy hates it when people mistake him for someone else." Jason said, a brighter smile twitching onto Dana's lips.

"Yeah, Tim hates it, too. It may be why they get along so well." Dana said, making me blush. She hadn't even met Roy yet, and she sounded like she approved of him already. It was such a huge difference compared to what Dad and Adam reactions were going to be.

"Trust me, I know. I did help help Roy and Tim get together. Though, Timmy is creeped out by it." Jason said, a shit eating smirk on his face.

I blushed even more, glaring at him. "1) your straight. How do you give gay relation advice? And 2, your like the older brother I never had. How many older brother's do you know that help their little brother get into a gay relationship?" I snapped, elbowing him in the gut when he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Let's see... Dick." Jason said, smirking even more when I stared at him.

"Dick helped?" I asked, my voice coming out strangled.

Jason smirked, ruffling my hair one more time while I was still in shock, before turning to leave. "I'll let you two talk. Just remember, call someone if something bad happens." Jason said over his shoulder.

I nodded, looking back at Dana. "He's nice." Dana said, obviously not sure how to get to the subject she wanted to get to.

"What was it that you really wanted to talk about Dana?" I asked, her eyes softening.

"Listen Tim, about last night, when Adam called me 'Mom', it was a shock to me too. Jack explained to me that you were the one that was close to her, and that you suffered most when she died. I realize this whole marriage thing must have been really shocking to you, and I have to admit, I was shocked too at first. I love your dad, and yes, I want to marry him. That doesn't mean I'm going to try to take over as your mom, Tim. And if Adam wants to call me Mom, than I can't stop him. But I'm not going to force you to do it too. And about last night, I'm not upset. This has been a lot to take in, I know it has. It probably didn't help that Adam told your dad that you were gay on the way home from his game." Dana said, making me swallow the lump in my throat.

I looked down, nodding. Tears welled into my eyes as I remembered Mom, and feelings overwhelmed and confused me at what Dana said. If it had been Dad or Adam talking to me, neither of them would be this nice. And that made me want to cry even more. "Oh, Tim." Dana muttered before pulling me into a hug, holding me tightly as I sobbed into her chest.

My arms didn't go to wrap around her like I would with Dick sometimes, but she didn't seem to mind too much. "You really should bring Roy over, you know. I could have dinner at a normal time for just the three of us while your dad and Adam are at a game, and I could make my homemade lasagna." Dana said while rocking me gently, making me cry even harder.

Yes, I was happy that someone would accept Roy, accept me. But to know I would have to tip toe around Dad to do it so that I didn't have to a disgusted glare from him made me feel like crap. I wrapped arms around her, finally hugging her. She tensed slightly, than pushed my head onto her shoulder.

Her hand cradled my head, her finger nails tickling my hair. "Your father is going to be back soon from Adam's game. Do you want to be around to talk to him, or...?" Dana asked, trailing off while looking at me curiously.

"I'm going to talk to Roy. I just... I need to sort everything out. And, um, I could tell him about you wanting him to come over." I said, pulling away finally, wiping away my tears.

Dana smiled gently, nodding. "I think this Friday would be good, but if he can't come next Friday or the weekend would be good. Do you need a ride to his house" Dana asked.

"No, I can ask if Jason or Dick can take me." I said, shaking my head before walking towards Wayne Manor again.

* * *

It was like an ambush when I walked through the Wayne Manor doors, Dick and Jason closing me into a corner with looks of elderly brother overprotective rage in their eyes. "Did something bad happen? Did you cry?" Dick asked, getting into my face as he forced me into a hug.

"I'm fine, yes I cried a little, but I'm fine." I said, ducking out of his arms.

"If everything went okay, then why are you here?" Jason asked, his eyes narrowing into slits of pure rage and anger.

"I was going to use the zeta tubes to go to the YJ HQ so I could talk to Roy." I said, blinking when Jason looked at me suspicious eyes.

"Are you going to break up with him because of your dad? Because if you are, I will never forgive you. Not only for hurting Roy, but because I put so much work into making your relationship start. Because damn it, it was hard getting Roy to man up." Jason said, his voice turning snappish.

"No, I'm not breaking up with Roy! I'm just going to talk to him. Plus, Dana wants to have dinner with him. You know, while Adam and Dad are at a game." I said, looking down when I mentioned that Dana wanted to have dinner with Roy.

Jason blinked, then nodded in approval. "Good. I would hate for your first relationship to end so quickly." Dick said, smiling brightly while trying to hug me again.

Alfred walked into the room, his presence not hard to notice because of his grim look. "Master Timothy, I believe you want to see this." Alfred said, gesturing for me to follow him.

I nodded, following him curiously. If Alfred said you wanted to see something, you wanted to see it. But with the look on his face, I wasn't sure if it was good.

Alfred lead me into a room with a flat screen TV, the words 'breaking news' blaring on the top of the screen. _"The Joker has kidnapped a child, his name Adam Drake, son of Jack Drake. It is unknown where the criminal has taken the 14 year old boy, but police are looking into the case as best as they can. For now, the only person who saw Adam being kidnapped is currently in the hospital, suffering from Joker Venom. The hospital has not said if she will make it or not."_

My eyes widened as the picture of me popped on the screen, the news obviously not knowing that it was a picture of Adam's twin and not him himself. "Shit, what has your brother gotten into now?" Jason asked, his voice low.

I didn't answer, just standing there frozen. All the names of people Joker had killed flashed through my mind, and I knew that just because Adam was the heir to a rich company, Joker wouldn't keep him alive. It hadn't stopped him before.

"I'm going down stairs." I said, turning around quickly to go to the cave.

"Maybe you shouldn't be on this case right now, Tim. I mean, with the fight and everything-"

I turned around so quickly to look at Dick, I almost got whiplash. But that didn't stop me from glaring at him. "Adam is my twin brother, Dick. Besides, your right, we argued. I don't want the last thing Adam remembers about me is thinking that I hate him, even if he is a dumbass. And then, once we get him back, I'm going to kill him myself." I said, turning back around to the cave entrance.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was a little rushed writing it, since I have a lot of things to do tomorrow, and I wanted to get more sleep than usual, so sorry if it's crappy. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation. If I did, Young Justice wouldn't have been canceled, Teen Titan's would have a 6th season, Teen Titan's Go wouldn't exist, and there would be a TV show about ****_just _****the Robins, and their daily struggles as teenage vigilantes in Gotham.**

* * *

Tim POV

"There's something that doesn't make sense about this." Batman mused as I attached my cape to the Robin suit.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at him confused. It wasn't often that Batman would say something like that, especially not in a case so easy to see through. I mean, Adam was kidnapped by Joker because he wanted attention and money. What else is there to understand?

"I looked over the schedule for Adam's games. He should have been half way across the city from where Joker was, at his football game against Central High." Batman said, making me freeze.

Through the entire rush of me putting on my Robin suit, and thinking back to what the news said, I never once thought about why Adam was there in the first place. And now that I think about it, it didn't make sense. Even if Adam's game did end early, it wasn't possible for Adam to get through traffic during rush hour so quickly unless he was already half way there. And why was he even there in the first place? I mean, I used to go there before when we were kids, when we were still close, to take pictures of Batman and Robin. Sometimes I would take pictures of the night sky if no one showed, just so I could sit there.

Adam never went there though, so why would- oh no. "I- he... Adam was looking for me." I said, my voice shaking with guilt.

Guilt because it was my fault that Adam was with Joker right now, probably being tortured at this very moment. It was my fault.

"-im. Tim. Are you sure your okay to go on this mission?" Batman asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, letting a shaky breath escape my lips. "Yeah, I'm ready to go. We should catch up to Hood and Nightwing." I said, following Batman towards the Batmobile.

Batman had sent the two to the place Joker was holding Adam ransom, but only to make sure Joker didn't try to kill Adam before the time limit. Though, after the stunts Adam's pulled, I wasn't sure if they wouldn't just let Adam get killed.

I stared out the window of the Batmobile when Batman drove out of the Cave, my mind spinning around what the possibility of us failing. I bit my lip, staring at my phone that I had taken out of my belt while I was busy thinking.

If something bad did happen, not only Adam, but all of us would end up dead. And the Joker did have a reputation for doing the unexpected...

I started texting Bart and Kon, and after thinking, Roy. If something did happen to us, Kon and Bart would be able to get here quick enough, even if one of them had to stop to get Roy. "Robin, robin!"

I snapped my head around to Batman, blinking at his harsh voice. "Robin, if you don't stop spacing out like this, I _will _take you off the case if you can't handle it. Understood?" Batman asked, his tone harsh and cold.

I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me, but with the way he said it, he made me wince. "Yeah, I understand." I said, looking out the window again. We were at the building where Adam was taken, Nightwing and Red Hood on top of the building, both looking down at the Batmobile seriously.

"Has Joker tried anything, yet?" Batman asked immediately after we landed on the roof.

"So far, we haven't even been able to get a visual. They haven't walked around to this side of the building, but we can hear Joker talking in there. Surprisingly, Adam hasn't made a sound." Nightwing said, making me frown.

Uncle Slade made us both learn how to handle a hostage situation, and whenever it was Adam's turn, he would _always _talk back. This wouldn't be any different, expect, maybe Adam would talk back even more. But no way would Adam be quiet. "Robin." Batman said, his voice hinting that if I didn't get over to them _right now _he would take me off the case right here.

"Coming." I said, walking over to the sky light.

I could vaguely hear Joker's laughter, but that was all I heard. The thing with Joker, he wasn't the strongest villain, but he was the kind of villain that could break you by just saying the right words. Joker knew this, so why was he just laughing instead of trying to mentally break Adam? "Why is he just laughing? I mean, he's the Joker, I get it. But, why isn't he at least trying to make Adam feel like a bag of shit?" I asked, looking around to only meet grim faces.

"Yeah, we were wondering that too. We went around the building, there's a bomb at the doors ready to explode when someone steps in. I don't think this is where he's keeping him." Hood said, dread sinking into my stomach.

My shoulders slumped, and I felt my hands relax in my lap as my eyes widened. Adam wasn't here.

"I'll check the inside for clues. Nightwing, follow me. Red Hood, take Robin home." Batman said.

I snapped my head around to face him, my eyes widening even more than they were before. Jason moved to grab my shoulder, obviously not expecting me to duck under his arm. I ran to the ledge of the roof, jumping to the closest roof and kept on running.

I wasn't stupid, I knew what would have happened if Jason took me home. Jason would drag me to the cave kicking and screaming, and I wouldn't be able to look for Adam at all. It was like a prison sentence, if Batman took me back, I wouldn't be going out on patrol till Adam was found and this whole problem was fixed.

"Now, where to look for Adam?" I said to myself once I was positive that no one was chasing me.

I closed my eyes, thinking about all the places Joker's taken his victims before. Almost all of them involved a warehouse next to Gotham Bay, but that didn't help much.

All the villain's used those warehouse, even petty thugs that were new to the criminal art used them, and there was a good reason for it. There were nearly hundreds of them, many of them abandoned by people years ago when they saw how criminal infested it had became. "I guess, there's not much I can do about it." I sighed, running towards the direction of Gotham Bay.

It wasn't much to go on, but it was my only guess, which was better than me sitting on a roof thinking. I just hope I could get lucky enough to find the right warehouse.

* * *

"Ugh!" I groaned, turning away from the sky light of the warehouse I had looked through.

It was an hour later, and there was no sign of Adam or the Joker. And to make it even worse, the warehouse I just looked through was a guy taking pictures of a bunch of girls in tight outfits. Most guys would have been fine with this, except me and every other gay guy in the world. "At this rate, I'll never find him." I mumbled, running quickly to the next roof.

My eyes widened when I looked down mid-jump, curses starting in my head when I saw that there was a skylight below me. I closed my eyes, mentally shouting at myself for getting so annoyed that I hadn't even been paying attention to where I jumped.

The sound of shattering glass soon came, and I had never been so thankful to have steel tipped boots. I opened my eyes when I got close to the floor, landing in a low crouch with my knees bent so that my knees absorbed most of force from the fall. "Well, what do you know, one of the bat brats showed up." A familiar voice said behind me, and I turned around just in time to see a crowbar hit me in the face before blacking out.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked my chapter! Don't worry, I plan on making sure you guys figure out what happens next soon. I get this coming monday off from school, so I should be able to update all my stories, and hopefully start the sequel to Night Bird soon. **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation**

* * *

Tim POV

I groaned, wincing when I tried to sit up and failed. My head felt like it was pounding, and it got worse when I tried to touch the bruise on the back of my head.

"Oh good, your awake. I was afraid that Joker's henchman had hit you too hard."

I turned my head towards the voice, squinting through the dim light. "Adam?" I asked, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Adam asked. I frowned, looking at Adam more closely. He was huddled in a corner of the room we were in, and his tone was filled with guilt. If it had been me like that, it wouldn't have looked that weird since I always sat in corners, hiding away from other. But for Adam, this was shocking. Adam never sat in corners, he always sat in the center of the room, the easiest place to be seen by other people. What did Joker do to him?

"I'm fine, only my head hurts. What about you?" I asked, pushing myself to my feet shakily.

He shook his head, looking down at the ground. "I'm fine, Joker just got a few swings in when you came in. Apparently he had been waiting for Batman or something." Adam said, turning his away from me when I limped next to him, then sat down.

I winced, remembering how I held up Batman. "... I'm sorry." My head snapped around so quickly I almost gave myself whiplash, and I stared at him with wide eyes.

In my entire life being Adam's twin, I could honestly say that I could count on one hand how many times Adam has apologized. He was always too stubborn to admit that he was wrong about something, and was even more stubborn when it came to saying he felt sorry about it. "Adam, are you sure Joker didn't hurt you too much? Did he say something?" I asked, looking at him concerned.

Adam scowled at me, making me relax slightly. "Joker didn't do anything except land a few hits. That's not why I'm apologizing. I... I was being an ass, and I was just redirecting my anger from my stupid teammates at you." Adam said, turning his head away again.

I blinked, trying to ignore the little voice inside my head that screamed happily when Adam admitted to being an ass. That wasn't too hard though, since it was covered up by guilt."Let me guess, your football team made fun of you for having a gay brother?" I asked, looking down at my lap.

"Yeah. The cheerleaders told them, and then the football players started making fun of you, and... I guess after seeing the cheerleaders make fun of you to your face, I didn't want to see the football players doing the same behind your back. Then they started making fun of me, and... well, you know what happened at home. And I was only joking when I called Dana mom." Adam said.

I stared at the ground, not bothering to look up at Adam. "Your not forgiven." I said.

Adam looked at me with wide eyes, and I almost laughed with how I must have looked moments before. "I know I normally forgive you for this stuff right away, but not this time. This whole, me being gay thing was... sensitive to me." I said. "I'm not saying I hate you Adam, but I... I just need time to get through all of this crap." I said, internally smiling when Adam sighed in relief.

"But, uh, I have one question about that guy that was with you at the game." Adam said suddenly.

"You mean Roy?" I asked, looking at Adam confused. What would Adam want to ask about Roy?

"He's not an asshole right? I mean, he seemed nice at the game, but I have hung around the cheerleaders enough to know guys aren't always the same alone." Adam asked, a blush crawling over my face.

"Your asking me if I'm in an abusive relationship? Adam, your worst than Jason." I said, laughing a little when I saw Adam roll his eyes.

"I highly doubt _that._" Adam said, though, he didn't look hurt by the fact that I thought about Jason as my older brother.

Actually, I had admitted that Jason and Dick were like my older brothers in front of Adam before. He wasn't upset then either, probably because Adam was my twin, and even if he was born before me, he wasn't older by that much. Good thing too, because I don't think either of us could deal with more drama.

"But seriously, if he hurts you, you tell me. I can send the cheerleaders after him." Adam said, making me laugh.

"Why would you send cheerleaders after Roy?" I asked, wincing slightly when my head started pounding a little harder. Though, Adam didn't seem to notice, so it didn't matter too much.

"Because, he's gay right? He might like the football players or any other team I send after him. Plus, cheerleaders are _vicious. _They would probably tear him to bits while using nair to make him bald." Adam said, smirking as I laughed.

"Great, now that we got that chick flick moment out of the way, how do you plan on getting us out of here, 'o legendary terror of the night?" Adam asked, grinning at me like his old, usual self when I stopped laughing.

I looked around, shaking my head as my grin faded. "I'm not sure. There aren't any vents, the door lock from the outside and has no knob inside, and it's too heavy to kick down. The walls are concrete, so obviously we can't bust through the walls either. We're literally in a giant concrete box." I said, sighing.

"Awesome." Adam said, his own grin fading as well.

I closed my eyes, trying to think about how to get out of here. Joker was obviously waiting for Batman to show, and if he didn't come soon, Joker would get too impatient and start beating us anyways. Everything in my belt was gone, there was no way to contact Batman or the others, and we had no clue where we were. I sighed, leaning my head against the wall, then hissing in pain when it hit he bruise on my head.

Damn it, if only Roy and the others were here- wait. "I really hope he didn't find it." I said, pulling off my belt so I could search all the pockets easier.

"Find what?" Adam asked, looking over my shoulder as I searched for the secret compartment I kept my phone in.

I grinned, a soft click filling the air as I took my phone out of the belt. "Your phone? You do realize that you won't get a signal down here, right?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One, yes, I will. Oracle helped me upgrade it so I got a signal anywhere. Two, I already texted Roy and a few other friends before I came here. I never thought I would say this, but thank you Bruce for being an overly paranoid bastard." I said, grinning as I went to my text messages.

"Why don't you just call Batman or something?" Adam asked.

"Because he doesn't want us to use phones on patrol. He wouldn't answer, besides, he might all the way across Gotham by now. So even I did call Alfred to get Batman, it might be too late. Not to mention, we don't know where we are since Joker might have moved us. Superboy on the other hand, has super hearing, so he'll know where to take Impulse and Arsenal." I said, texting Kon quickly.

Adam blinked, staring at me. "You really thought this stuff out, didn't you?" Adam asked.

"Of course I did. I actually listened to our uncle when he said to prepare for the worst." I said, grinning.

Adam rolled his eyes, leaning back against the concrete wall. After all, there wasn't much we could do now. All we could do, was sit and wait for help to come.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I meant to update this sooner, but I got hit with a short phase of writers block. No worries though, I got over it quickly.  
**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

Tim POV

I stared at my phone, my smile getting wider with every ring that came from it.

Right after I had texted Roy, Bart, and Kon about where I was, I had gotten immediate texts from all of them. Kon said he would get the others and get them to Gotham while listening for my heartbeat, Bart asked if I had punched Adam yet for being an ass (though who told him about the game and our fight was beyond me considering that, even though everyone in the hero community could keep a secret ID, none of them knew how to stop from gossiping).

And Roy, well, he hasn't stop texting me since I told him I got kidnapped by Joker. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about Roy being an uncaring asshole." Adam commented from his corner, chuckling every now and then from my ringtone I chose for Roy. Though, I didn't think Roy would find it hilarious that my ringtone for him was Gay Boyfriend by Hazzard.

"Yeah." I muttered, a small smile on my face as I looked down at my phone.

Roy kept on texting me if I was alright, wondering if Joker had touched me, and if he did than he was going to beat up Joker. It would have been annoying since he _knew _I could take care of myself and that I could hold my own, but it was too funny for me to be annoyed. For now. "Mista J, can I _please _get a swing at the Drake kid? He looked so funny when he was trying so hard not to cry before." Harley asked, her voice ringing loud and clear through the thick door.

I scrambled for my phone, turning the sound off completely, then turned it off so Joker and Harley wouldn't see my text messages. If they found out I had called for the help, the chances were that he would move us somewhere else, meaning it would take even longer for Kon and the others to find us. And considering this was the Joker we were dealing with, we may not have much time to begin with.

The door swung open just as I hid my phone in my belt, Joker walking in, swinging around a crowbar stained with blood. "Hello, Robbie! Having fun yet? No? Well, why don't you play a game with Uncle J, huh?" Joker asked, walking up to me with his maniac grin, hitting me in the cheek with the back of his crowbar.

I turned my cheek with the blow, spitting blood on the ground. I knew that wasn't the hardest he could hit, he is a lot stronger than he looks, but it still hurt. And I knew, it was only going to get worse. For me and for Adam. "No thanks, I think I'm good." I muttered, wincing when he grabbed me by my hair.

I tried to twist his wrist in a way that Jason had taught me, that would have forced him to drop me on the ground. But my head was still dizzy from being hit in the head by his minion earlier, and he caught my wrists easily in one hand so that I couldn't do anything. Even if I had managed to make my limbs work, it would have been useless.

Harley was in here as well, smiling happily at the sight of me getting beat up. Adam was hurt, and even if he was taught by my uncle Slade, I know he forgot most of it. That meant that Adam couldn't fight, and I was out numbered 1 to 2 crazy people in a concrete box with them blocking the door. Not an easy situation to get out of when you think about it.

"Now that's just rude, ignoring my gracious offer like that. Doesn't Daddy Bats teach you manners at all?" Joker asked mockingly, pushing my face into the ground before I could answer with a snarky comment.

Joker started laughing, his crazy laughter echoed by Harley Quinn, who sounded just as in insane. I shivered, the cold concrete pressing against my face harshly. "Mista J, you promised I could beat up the other kid. When do I get to have my fun?" Harley asked, her voice turning whiny, and I didn't have to look up to know that she was pouting at Joker with her arms crossed.

I tried pushing myself with my elbows, grunting when Joker's foot made me smash my face against the ground again. "Sure, just make sure to not rough him up _too _much, Harley. Remember, we have to kill him in front of his parents or else they won't get the punch line." Joker said with a large grin. Harley squealed happily, skipping over to my brother as I struggled under Joker's foot even more.

Of course this had been Joker's idea. There's no way he would let Adam leave this place alive, not when he could get money and 'fun' out of my dad. How did I not see it before? I winced, remembering the reason why I ended up here in the first place.

I was distracted, and this is what happened. If I had just listened to Batman, I wouldn't be here by myself in this position. Batman, Nightwing, and Red Hood would be here, and Adam would be home by now. This was all my fault.

"What's the matter bird boy? Your starting to look mopy. Don't worry, good ol' uncle J didn't forget about you." Joker said, smiling down at me, showing his yellow teeth.

I grunted, the sound of a crowbar hitting my ribs echoing through the room as Harley did something to make Adam yell. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." I muttered, trying to think of a way out of this situation.

It was easier said than done, after all, he was hitting me with a crowbar while my twin brother screamed next to me. Attacking Joker would leave me with Harley to face, and even then, I knew the chances of me beating Joker were slim to none. Taking out Harley first would mean Joker would have to stop beating me, and considering how much he was laughing, I doubted he would want the fun to end any time soon.

"Tell me Robbie, do you know how the last boy blunder went?" Joker asked, pausing for a moment to watch my eyes widen. I won't lie, I was scared. Everything was starting to get good, Roy agreed to be my boyfriend, Dana and I were on the best terms ever, and Adam just admitted he was an asshole. But now, when everything started looking up since Mom's death, it was all going to go down the sink. I was going to die, and I would never know what it was like to have a good relationship with my twin brother with my boyfriend in the same room while we thanked Dana for making cookies for us to eat. It was over.

Joker laughed, pulling out a lighter from his pocket. "Let's see if you can come back from the dead too." Joker said, smiling cruelly as his grip on the lighter started to slip.

I closed my eyes painfully, a single tear slipping down my face as it left his hand. But it never made it to me though.

The room shook, the force of the shake forcing me to roll to the side just enough that the lighter fell on the concrete floor. "Sorry we were late, but we had a little trouble getting here." Kon said, standing in the middle of a giant hole in the wall with Arsenal and Impulse behind him.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you guys liked my last chapter. **

**And, I swear I meant to have this chapter posted sooner. But I had a busy week with tests, tournaments, and a little bit of writers block. **

**Also, to the guest who reviewed "**_So excited that u are going to put up a sequel for night bird! :). Love the update by the way!_

_ Have you ever thought of having a story where damian and tim are twins ... Talia gives up tim cause he is weak and sickly?" _**I have written something close to this prompt before just to let you know, but you did give me another idea to use.** **Sadly, I do not know who this guest is. ****So, guest, if you have an account on , PM me so I can tell you** **what I was thinking of (and hopefully you like it), or if you don't have an account, I'll post the idea on the first chapter of the sequel to Night Bird. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Nation.**

* * *

Tim POV

"You're an idiot." Roy hissed, and I winced when Roy helped me sit up as Kon and Bart held off Harley and Joker.

You would think it would be easy for Kon and Bart to beat up two non-meta people, but Harley and Joker were still insane. And that was an odd no one could beat.

Kon was fighting Joker, his face turning angrier and angrier when Joker would dodge every punch he threw. And unless Roy went in to help, he would only get worse. Not to mention, Bart wasn't doing so good either, if getting chased by a crazy bitch with a giant hammer meant anything.

"Go help them. We'll be fine." I groaned, pushing his hands away.

Roy snorted, his eyes rolling behind his mask. "Did Joker hit you too hard? Robin, you can barely move." Roy said, glaring at me as I forced myself to stand up.

I stumbled a little, leaning against the wall for support. For awhile I was about to agree with Roy. I _was _hurt, and Joker had hit me in all that places that hurt the most when you tried to walk, meaning I would have been slow. That line of thought was killed when Kon grunted, the grunt echoed by the sound of him crashing into something, Bart yelling, and I saw Adam roll over and groan next to me. "Go. I'll get Adam and call Batman and the others for back up over here." I said, standing up straighter so I wouldn't look as weak as I felt.

"No way. You can barely walk _now. _If you try to leave with Adam, who's practically dead weight right now, you won't make it out in time before Joker notices. The last thing we need is a hostage." Roy snapped, glaring at me.

I looked up at him, glaring back at him just as strong. "Roy, if we leave them, _they'll _be the ones who are the hostages. Just look." I said, gesturing to the fight.

They weren't desperate _yet, _but I knew that with the ways things were going, they were going to lose. And if Roy didn't help them, then there wasn't a big chance of them winning at all.

Roy looked at me, opening his mouth to retort, but said nothing. He snapped his mouth shut, narrowing his eyes at me. Before I realized what he was going to do, he rushed forward, slamming his lips on mine so hard that I almost fell on the floor. Roy steadied me before he pulled back, looking me in the eyes with such a hard look that I felt like he was looking into my soul. "Fine. This is an underground building right under the Gotham Police Station. I guess Joker thought it would be funny to hide under the police's nose while they looked for him. There should be a stair case past that door." Roy said quickly.

I nodded, grabbing Adam by the arm. He moaned, but was able to pull himself up with my help. I put Adam's arm over my shoulder, wincing when he slumped over my shoulder. How much did Harley Quinn hurt him? "I'll make sure there's a distraction, just make sure you get out as quickly as you can." Roy said, a trick arrow notched in his bow.

He ran towards the fight, an explosion bursting in front of Joker seconds later. "Your boyfriend really likes explosives, doesn't he?" Adam asked softly, so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah, he does." I said, a small smile making it's way onto my face.

I started dragging Adam out of the cement prison we had been in, trying to ignore the fight as much as possible as I limped towards the stairs that lead to the police station. "Robin, watch out!" Kon yelled, just in time for me to see acid flying towards me and Adam.

I ducked with Adam, both of our widening as we saw the acid land right next to us. Maybe it was the way that the acid burned through the floor, or maybe it was Joker's insane voice yelling about how he missed, but I started dragging Adam up the stairs faster.

"I can't believe you do this on a daily basis." Adam muttered, his eyes starting to shut.

"Yeah, well, most of the time I don't come this close to dying. Keep your eyes open, Adam." I said, my voice turning weaker as we got closer to the top of the stairs.

I looked back, biting my lip as I watched the others fight Joker. They weren't losing as much now, but... it still didn't look good. I turned around, forcing my legs to continue moving. They wouldn't stand a chance without back up, and the only chance they had of back up was if I got out.

I went past the stairs, going down a hallway that lead to another stair case. "It's not that easy." Adam slurred, grunting when I stepped on his foot lightly.

"Yeah, I know. I do this everyday, remember?" I said, starting to sway slightly as I walked.

When we reached the stair case, I started to hear different voices. They were distant and hard to hear, but it sounded like... the commissioner?

I started limping up the stairs faster, Adam groaning when he tried to keep up. "Commissioner!" I yelled, my voice coming out scratchy from yelling too loud. The voices stopped talking, and with my last bit of strength, I pushed the door open.

The commissioner stared at us as I fell to the floor, wincing when my knees banged against the ground. "Robin- Drake- what's going on?" The Commissioner asked, the cop next to him that he had been talking to staring at us like we were some kind of mutant or zombie.

"Joker hid us in a secret building below the police station. Call back up. Others are down there fighting Joker and Harley, and... they... need.. help." I muttered, darkness starting to consume me where I laid sprawled on the floor.

* * *

Tim POV

I hummed, a small smile flickering on my face. I felt warm, so much more content and relaxed then I remember being in a long time. The entire night, I had no nightmares, no bad memories to remember, just the peaceful void of darkness. Nothing could ruin it.

"Hey Timbo, wake up." Except that.

I cracked my eyes open, glaring tiredly at Dick as he grinned down at me. "Good, your finally awake." He said, his grin growing.

"Yeah, I noticed. Why am I in the Batcave? I thought..." I groaned, the wave of memories from last night flooding my brain.

My eyes widened, the heart monitor I was hooked up to beeping loudly in my ear as I started to panic. "Where's Roy? And Adam? And Kon an-"

"Calm down, Tim. They're fine." Dick said, laughing as I let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, than where are they?" I asked, looking around the cave. No one was here, only the sounds of bats echoing around the cave.

"Well, it took you a whole day to wake up, Tim. Kon and Bart went home, after they made me promise to tell them when you woke up. Adam is at home so he can keep Dana and Jack from going crazy. And Roy... well, we _tried _to make him leave last night, but he ended up sleeping on the couch next to the cave entrance. It's cute. So, when did you and Roy get together, huh?" Dick asked, his voice slipping into a teasing tone.

"Don't you have to go tell Kon and Bart that I'm awake?" I asked, my face turning into a dark shade of red.

"Nice try, little bro, but I need to know. When did you two decide to officially get together? I mean, I thought it would take forever for you two to start dating." Dick said, laughing as I turned an even darker shade of red.

"After my fight with Adam. Was it really that easy to see that I liked him?" I asked.

Dick just laughed, walking out of the room, probably to call Kon and Bart. Ass.

I stood up slowly, wincing as stiff joints and muscles yelled at me to stop. The bandages around my ribs rubbed against my skin, making me shiver as I limped towards the exit of the cave. "Roy, you do realize that Dinah will kill you if you stay here too long, right?" I asked, a smile growing on my face as Roy looked up at me from the couch.

"What are you doing up? Your _hurt_, you stupid dumbass." Roy said, pulling me over towards the couch so I would stop standing.

I rolled my eyes, moving myself so that my head was laying on Roy's lap. "Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't stand. Besides, I've been asleep for an entire _day_. If I don't move, I'll go insane." I said, smiling a little wider when Roy started muttering things about dumb boyfriends, and why did I have to be so hot?

"Everyone got out okay, right? And Joker's locked up?" I asked, looking up at him as my smile slipped off my face.

Roy sighed, shrugging. "Me, Kon, and Bart are mostly fine. After you got out with Adam, Batman came with Nightwing and Red Hood soon after. The worst we got out with was a few stitches. _Adam_ though is a whole different story." Roy said.

"But Dick said he was at my house! He should be fine if he's not in a hospital." I said, starting to sit up before Roy pushed me back down.

"Physically, he is fine. He just a fractured arm that he'll have to rest for a few days, and he did have a concussion, but he's over that now. Besides that, all he had was bleeding that the doctors stopped. Mentally though... I'm not so sure. I mean, I talked to him yesterday, he seemed... less douche bag? I don't know, but he didn't look good. I think it was Joker messing with his head, and seeing you hurt after that probably didn't help much either." Roy said, carding his fingers through my hair.

I sighed, closing my eyes. I figured that might happen, I would have to be stupid to not think that wouldn't happen. Joker messed with people, and Adam was another victim. "I'll talk to him later. I'll tell Dad about Leslie Thompkins, maybe I can convince him to let Adam go into therapy with her." I muttered.

"I don't know. I don't think he was too hurt, considering the fact that he threatened to send cheerleaders after me if I ever hurt you. Though, I have to wonder why cheerleaders?" Roy said, making me laugh.

"He thinks you might like one of the guys on his team if he sends them after you. Plus, cheerleaders are vicious." I said, smirking as Roy laughed.

Roy's smile didn't reach his eyes though, and if I looked past all the laughter, I could see he was upset about something. "Hey, is something wrong?"

He faltered, his smile fading into a thin, firm, line. "No." He said, turning his head to look away from me.

"Roy, you do realize you suck at lying right? What is it? Did you and Adam fight? Because, if you did, I won't be offended." I said.

"It's not Adam. It's your dad." Roy muttered, his eye twitching.

I bit my lip, closing my eyes painfully. "Let me guess, he expressed his... opinion on gays?" I asked, opening my eyes to see Roy's heated glare towards the Manor floor.

He nodded, his hand gripping my hair tightly. It hurt a little bit, but I didn't say anything. Whatever Dad said, it hurt Roy. Badly.

I closed my eyes again, thinking about everything I needed to do. Adam was hurt, so obviously we needed to talk. Kon and Bart were probably going out of their minds worrying about me, so I would have to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

But first, I would have to have a little talk with Dad.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review! **


End file.
